Living in Fear
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: I have no idea what's going on. My mom got hurt in a car accident and someone broke in our house, what is going to happen next? Could it be my mother's boyfriend?


_His eyes are deep like the ocean. His smile makes me melt. My heart skips a beat when I'm around him. He makes me happy and he always makes me laugh. I think I have fallen in love with him. I feel safe with him.  
_

"What are you writing?"Kairi asked as she was glaring over my shoulder. I quickly shut my notebook. Kairi took me to the mall today, she wanted to buy a nice dress for her date with Sora.

"Nothing," I glared up at her, and I saw that she has a shopping bag in her hand. "I see you got a dress."

Kairi smiled and she opened the bag and I peered inside. It was a baby blue sun dress. "It's pretty."

"Sora will love it!"

My phone ringed and I dug it out of my purse. I glared at the screen, a phone number I didn't recognize. I usually don't answer the phone if it's a number I don't know, this time it's different. A part of me is telling that I should answer it, it might be important. I listened and I pushed a button to answer it and I put it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Is this Namine River?" A male voice asked.

"Yes." You should know it's me. You're the one calling me. "Am I ask who is speaking?"

"I'm a friend of your mother's. She got into a car accident and she got rushed to the hospital. Don't panic, she's fine and I'm at the hospital with her."

My heart ached as I heard those words. "Thank god. I'll be there in a few." I hung up and I put my phone in my purse. "Kairi, drive me to the hospital." I rose from a chair and we walked out of the mall.

"What's going on?"

"My mom is in the hospital."

Kairi got her keys out of her pocket and she unlocked the car, we both got in. I have no idea if I believe what the guy said, that my mother is fine. If he's lying I'll punch him.

"Is she okay?" Kairi asked concerned as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I hope so."

The car ride to the hospital was quite all I could think of is my mom. Kairi parked the car into the parking lot and we both got out. "I'll be there for support."

I smiled. "Thanks."

We walked over to the front desk, there was a woman on the phone and writing on a piece of paper. "I'll call you right back." She took the phone away from her ear and she glared up at us. "Can I help you?"

"IS a woman named Marie River?" I asked.

"Let me check." She turned her gaze on the computer screen and typed some words on it.

I crossed my fingers and hoping that what the gay said was a lie. "She's in room 210."

"Thanks," I said. So far that guy is telling the truth.

Kairi and I walked up the stairs and followed the signs to find the room. It sure was busy, there were doctors and nurses going in and out of patience's rooms.

We walked down the hall and sure enough there was 210. I opened the door and I rushed in. I saw my mom lying in the hospital bed, one of her arms was in a cast and she had cuts all over her face, the glass to her car broke and it had cut her skin. She gave me a weak smile. I threw my arms around her. "Thank god, you're okay!" Tears were forming in my eyes.

Kairi came in walking. "Are you okay, ?"

I broke the hug, and there was the guy that talked on the phone with me. "Thank you, for calling me."

He gave me a smile. "I'm Tom."

"Namine, he's going to move in with us."

"Why?"

"We're dating, sweetie," my mother replied with a smile.

But I don't even know the guy and I can scene something about him that isn't good. "When are you going to come home?"

"In a few hours, they want to make sure that I'm okay."

Kairi checked the time on her phone. "I have to go to work. Namine do you want to stay here?"

I'm not letting my mom drive with Tom by herself, I don't trust him. "Thank you, I'm staying here."

"Bye," she said as she walked out.

"I've talked to Tom all about you. He's thinking that you two should spend some time to get to know each other better."

"That sounds great!" I said with a fake smile. I'm not looking forward for it, I have to pretend that I can't wait to get to know him so I can make my mother happy.

The door of the room opened and it caught our attention. It was the nurse, she walked over to my mom. "Everything look good, you can go home." She left in a hurry as if she has to care for another person.

My mom got off the bed. She didn't seem in pain when she got up. "Oh! My back."

We left the hospital and we got into his car and we drove off.

"You know, that was my first car accident, and I'm never driving again," my mom said.

"So Namine, tell me about yourself."

"That girl who walked in she's my best friend. I'm really good at drawing, and I can't even cook a meal, I end up burning it!"

Tom laughed. "What do you like to draw?"

"People and landscapes. Tell me about you."

"Well, I play golf in my free-time, go drinking with my friends on Friday nights."

Wait it's Friday. Maybe I can sneak out and see where he's actually going. "That's it?"

"And hang out with you and your mom."

We talked the whole time until we arrived at my house. He seems like a nice guy. I think I'm okay with him. We entered the house. It was a mess, it was neat when I left with Kairi.

"What happened?" My mother asked me.

"I don't know. It wasn't like this when I left with Kairi."

"The TV is gone and the home-phone!" My mother shouted.

Someone broke in the house, but it was locked. "The door and the windows are locked. Nobody could've gotten in."

"I'll have to report to the police. Don't touch anything, it could have the robbers finger prints," my mom got out her phone and she called the cops.

Tom went to go check the door and windows. "You know how they got in, they broke a window."

"Makes scene." But whose the one behind all of this?

They'll be here in a few. "Is that all they took?"

I went upstairs into my room. Noting got touched, it still looked the same. I checked every room; nothing was missing. I went back stairs into the living room where I saw the cops, getting finger prints and asking my mom some questions.

"I was at work the whole day, and I made sure everything was locked up."

"Okay, the results of the test will take about a week. Leon is going to install an alarm system for you, our job here is done," said the cop as he left the house, leaving the guy he called Leon to install the alarm system.

"Namine, could you pick up the stuff?" My mother asked as she took some medicine to ease her back pain.

I nodded and Tom helped too.


End file.
